Thoughts Can Leave Deeper Scarring
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: Dark ficcie about Ron and what the brains did to him in their most recent battle against Voldy in OOTP. Depressing. PG for just death and very little bad language. Warning: Dark Ron.


A/n: well I got bored and decided to write a dark ficcie about one of my fave HP characters: Ron Weasley!!!!!! It will be a short ficcie. Just had inspiration after reading ootp for my sixth time. Warning- Dark Ronniekins. And inspiration from Donnie Darko!! And it jumps from hospital scene in ootp, to a day before they leave for Hogwarts in their sixth year, Voldemort's defeat, then ten years later, that's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Donnie Darko, sadly enough *tear*

*********************************************************************************

Thoughts Can Leave Deeper Scarring 

Harry watched Ron drink the last of his potion. The welts from his arms had almost disappeared. Yet Madam Pomfrey said it would be the memories from the brains that would hurt him the most. Harry didn't quite understand, but when not engaged in conversation Ron had this empty look in his eyes. Harry would often find his friend just staring blankly at the wall when he first came in. And he heard from Hermione that he was having horrid nightmares that brought him to tears almost. Could his stupid stunt land Ron in some serious heartache? He couldn't talk to Dumbledore.

***

Harry walked down the stairs of the burrow after leaving Ron to himself. Ron was suffering from really bad mood swings and was very jumpy. Still having nightmares. But now he knew why and the conversation betweens Ron's parents came flooding back.

__

"We can't tell Harry what Ron saw Arthur. He already blames himself for Sirius' death. This would be too much for him." Molly pleaded to her husband. Arthur looked solemn and grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "I think he needs to know what Ron saw. Maybe he can help Ron. I just can't believe the Ministry would hold such things in the ministry like those brains." Molly sighed, "You still don't know why they held the brains of mass murderers and schizophrenics in there? That is very dangerous for them to do something like that." Arthur looked at his wife, "They didn't expect a young man would go in there and crash into the tank of brains."

Harry slid down the wall. What was happening to Ron? Is this why he is the way he is now? I thought that the memories of that attack were gone. Then they continued speaking. "What did Fudge say about him?" Molly questioned Arthur. "If he becomes violent or his condition is worsened… he'll…. He'll have to go to Mungo's." Harry heard Mrs. Let out a small scream. Ron was going insane.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Fred who simply looked at Harry. Did Fred know it was Harry's fault Ron went insane? He was even more confused when Fred slapped him on the shoulder "Have fun in your sixth year Harry. You and Ron leave tomorrow. Isn't that correct? Well see you later." 

"Bye." Then Harry went to go talk to Ginny about everything that was going on. Surely she didn't hate him.

Ron sat quietly in his room looking through his comics. They were his escape. But even now they couldn't help. "Ron." A voice whispered to him. "I'm not in the mood Frank." Ron growled as he looked up to the monster that often haunted his dreams and now his reality. Frank was a huge bunny rabbit with a burnt and mangled face, rather frightening. Frank started again. "Come on Ron. Harry is the reason you see me now. Come on, does the world really need the boy who lived to save us from Voldemort."

"Your damn right we do now leave me alone! I won't hurt Harry!" "For me Ron." said a beautiful voice, which reminded one of honey. "Voldemort killed me looking for the boy! I never did anything to him!" Ron looked upon the dead girl with pity. Her hair was wet and her body was decaying. But Ron remained stubborn "That doesn't matter to Voldemort! He'll kills no matter what!" "Kill Harry Ron!" Frank demanded. "No!" he protested. This continued for thirty minutes until he was interrupted by Hermoine. 

"Hermione!" Ron simply smiled at her. She smiled back. Before they left for their respective homes they had had a long talk. And in this talk she told him she loved him. So since then they had visited Diagon Alley together and were officially going steady. Hermione looked at him curiously. "I thought someone else was up here maybe I was wrong." she said smiling as she took Ron's hand and they went down for lunch together.

***

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry screamed and pointed his wand at Voldemort, dealing the final deathblow. At his death the seventeen-year-old wizard fell to his knees. The door behind him opened. Ron came in clutching Hermione's dead body. "Ron I-" Harry started, but was lost for words. The look in Ron's eyes took hold of his heart and caused it to stopped. Or maybe it wasn't just that.

***

Alucudo Hitiga followed the warden of Azkaban down to a dark, dank dungeon. There sat and old man with dull, grey eyes and long matted grey hair that reached the floor. He wasn't moving and didn't acknowledge his visitors. "Are you sure this is the prisoner I am looking for?" Alucudo asked the man in a sharp tone. "That would be correct Minister." The warden replied. "Why aren't the dementors around this one particular high security prisoner, warden?" "He doesn't need dementors to torture him. He's got demons in his head this one, unfortunate accident in the department of mysteries when he was a lad. Was a good wizard too, damn shame. Well I'll leave you with him."

The newly instated Minister waved to the warden and looked in the dull lifeless eyes of not a criminal, but a victim. Ruled by the demons of his mind. Now was due for his kiss. Alacudo hated the dementors, but couldn't do anything about it. Except save this man's soul. Alucudo wrapped his hand around the prisoner's neck. However the older man didn't respond. He looked at Alucudo with tears in his eyes. His mouth moved. But barely a sound could be heard. And then he lay dead; his matted, long grey hair covered his wrinkled face. This would be hard to tell the warden. But it would be believable. Alucudo reported the death to the guard in the next hallway and walked off with the prisoner's last words in his mind. "Sorry Harry." Alucudo watched the enraged dementors carry his body off and Alucudo simply saluted. "Well, you don't have to worry 'bout them demons any more. Am I right Ron?"

*************************************************************************************

Well that was depressing but even for me, but it was an idea that was tugging at the back of my brain. If your wondering, yes, Ron killed Harry after he killed Voldemort. Then was hauled off to Azkaban cause Mungo's couldn't handle him. Alucudo is the new Minister of Magic, in case your wondering. That's all!!


End file.
